


When The Lumberjack Met The Forest Nymph

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fluff, Forest Nymph Sam, Getting Together, M/M, lumberjack Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve is saved from a grizzly bear by a beautiful forest nymph and is immediately spellbound.





	When The Lumberjack Met The Forest Nymph

Steve swings his axe over his shoulder and readies for his first blow when a savage growl sounds from behind him, and sends a shiver down his spine. Steve slowly turns to look over his shoulder to see a grizzly crouched low and snarling at him. Well, shit. 

Steve slowly drops the axe from his shoulder and tries to think of what the hell he’s supposed to do. He  _ knows  _ you’re supposed to do  _ something _ , but fear is blocking any of that knowledge for him.

The grizzly takes a step forward and Steve thinks himself done for when something magical happens, purely magical. 

A man appears out of thin air, his hand raised and the grizzly’s eyes lock onto him. The man gives a nod of his head, and Steve watches in awe as the bear snorts, shaking its head once before trotting off between the trees. 

The man, his savior, turns and the sight of him makes Steve’s breath stop. He’s otherworldly with forest green, moss-like dreads, and amber eyes standing out fiercely against radiant brown skin. The man’s nearly naked only adorned in vines, moss, and flowers of all kinds. Steve swallows and forces himself not to ogle the man’s smooth muscles, instead staring wonderingly into his searching amber eyes. 

“What...what are you?” Steve whispers, and the man smiles.

“A forest nymph is what your people call me. You’re one of the only lumberjacks I’ve let stay in these woods because you plant a seed for every tree you fall. So thank you for that.” He says, and his voice is melodic and smooth, reminding Steve of cascading water. 

His hand unconsciously moves to the bag of tree seed tucked into his belt, and then flies out when he sees the man start to shimmer away again.

_ “Wait!” _ He shouts.

The man halts his disappearance and remains, smiling at him bemusedly. “What?”

“Could I thank you for saving my life with a cup of coffee? Do you... _ drink _ coffee?” Steve asks, his heart jumping with warmth when the nymph smiles brighter, and the sunlight brightens around them.

“Do you have tea?” He asks.

Steve nods excitedly, “Yes, yes, I do! I have all sorts of tea, at my cabin. It’s just a little ways back that way.” Steve answers, pointing back over his shoulder.

“Then I suppose I could have a cup.” The nymph replies, and gestures for Steve to lead the way.

He swallows his nerves and excitement, swinging his axe over his shoulder and falling into step with the alluring forest nymph.

“So, do you have a name? I’m Steve.” He says.

“You may call me Samuel. Or Sam. I have heard humans are fond of shortening things.” Sam answers. 

The walk to Steve’s cabin is quick and he opens the door for Sam, completely unbelieving as the nymph walks into his living room. As soon as the door closes he grows self conscious about the log cabin’s modest size. 

He tries to push all his nervousness down as he walks into his kitchen and takes down the many boxes of tea his niece Wanda sent him some months ago. 

“What kind of tea would you like?” Steve asks. 

A moment passes without a reply and when he moves to spare a look at his guest he finds Sam right against his back and looking over his shoulder. 

Steve gasps at the warmth of the man’s body behind his which must be higher than the average person’s, he feels like standing in a ray of sun. 

Sam reaches around him to pick up a tea bag, and says, “Chai sounds nice.”

Steve nods and takes it from his hand, getting his kettle out, and quickly brewing himself and Sam a cup. 

Once it’s on the stove eye he leaves it be to join Sam on the couch, and feels his cheeks flush hot under the radiance of Sam’s smile. 

“Do you show yourself often?” He asks.

“Not unless I need to, otherwise it complicates things for me and the rest of my kind. We feel so bad for Bigfoot.” Sam answers, shaking his head regretfully.

Steve’s eyes widen, “Bigfoot’s  _ real?” _

“Of course, he’s a very kind creature as well.” Sam replies. 

“Wow. Are all of you, nymphs...gorgeous?” Steve asks, and he swallows when Sam’s amber eyes turn amorous. 

Sam asks in turn, “Do you find me gorgeous, Steven?” 

“Of course. You’re...beauteous and striking.” 

Sam smiles at him and replies, “You certainly are one of the most charming humans I’ve encountered.” 

Steve is cut off by the kettle whistling, and holds up a finger before he gets up to pour them two cups. He walks over and hands Sam his cup before sitting down with his own. 

“So are there any rules for forest nymphs? Can you...fraternize...with a human?” Steve asks uncertainly, wincing at how stupid he sounds. 

Sam gives him that bemused smile Steve is growing too fond of, and says, “No, Steven, there are no rules regarding nymph-human fraternization.”

Steve puts his tea down on the coffee table and scoots closer to Sam on the couch, nervously rubbing his hands along his jeans as he asks, “Sam. May I please kiss you then?” 

Sam blinks at him slowly before reaching a hand out and rubbing it along Steve’s beard. His hand takes Steve by the nape of his neck and leads him forward to fall against his mouth.     

Sam’s lips feel as soft as silk against Steve’s, a sensation so enticing he can’t help but press forward, deepening the kiss and digging his hands into Sam’s beautiful hair. 

Sam breaks the kiss, but doesn’t stray far, their breath mixing between them and their noses bumping together. 

“Can I keep you?” Steve whispers.

Samuel laughs at him, a sound like a bubbling brook. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He answers, voice just as soft.    
“What’s not to like? We could make a life here, in the forest, away from everyone. No one would have to know but us.” Steve whispers, nipping playfully at Sam’s lips and cheeks. 

“You wouldn’t say a word about me?” Sam asks, doubtful. 

“Well, I do have friends. And I spend half a year here, in my cabin, and the other half in a little place I own in New York. Would you...would you come with me there?” Steve asks, shyly. 

Sam moves away from him a bit to study him. “How are you so taken with me so soon?” 

Steve breathes, “I don't know, I’m just...drawn to you.”

“Humans have been drawn to me before. They get over it.” 

“I won’t.” Steve says, fiercely, meaning it. 

“I do not know, Steven.” Sam says, and his eyes are hesitant, almost fearful.

Steve reaches out and takes Sam’s hands, holding them in his lap and pleading, “Just give me a chance to make you happy. I may be just human, but I think I could make you happy. Just let me try.” 

“Misty will never forgive me if I fall in love with a lumberjack. It’d be if she fell in love with a fisherman, but she’s not here now. And like I said, you are one of the most charming humans I’ve encountered. So I’ll let you try.” Sam replies, and Steve grins.

“Don't get too happy. I still have woodland duties to fulfill, but I will reveal myself to you at the start of every sunset.” Sam continues, and Steve nods. 

“Okay. Thank you.” Steve says, and twirls a lock of Sam’s hair around his finger before kissing the beautiful nymph again, hopefully not for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? I kinda wanna make this series. Not that I don't have enough of those lol


End file.
